Cold War
by White Fang2
Summary: This is the first time I mix Balto and the Road Rovers in it together. I hope it came out okay, the situation is basically that the Rovers get new recruits that turn out to be Balto and the gang, well enjoy!


Cold War  
Written by White Fang  
  
Road Rovers © Warner Bros. Studios Balto and other characters © Universal Studios Skyler, Shane, Rasputyn © White Fang Dylan, Jake © Dylan Rinald Rock © MG Wolfstone Cody © Cody McDowd  
  
Prologue: Thousands of years ago, there was a wolf who had mystical powers and with him he carried a sword that kept the world at balance. Even though the evil forces tried to possess his sword, they could never get close enough to take it from him, for he was far too powerful to handle. Tragically he fought with the most powerful demon and was injured, just before he died he passed his powers into his sword, where they would be safe from falling into the wrong hands. The sword disappeared and has remained vanished for years.  
  
It is every demons dream to possess the powerful weapon, for it would make them powerful and capable of destroying and slaving the world. Fortunately the sword and the spirit of that wolf have planned that some time in the future there will be a "chosen one" who is pure at heart and will carry the sword with him to insure the safety of the planet. That is of course if the demons don't find it first and transform the power to evil for their own use, luckily the sword is lost...that is until today.  
  
****  
  
Rasputyn sat in the Mess hall (or cafeteria) typing away on his laptop, Jake comes in storming and with something in his hand. He smacks Rasputyn's laptop making it close what he was doing.  
  
JAKE: *angry* Can I ask what the fuck was this doing in my room? *shows him a pair of black underwear*  
  
RASPUTYN: *grins* I hope you don't mind, I had a bitch in your room last night *chuckles*  
  
JAKE: The next you leave any piece of clothes in my room I'll kill you!  
  
RASPUTYN: How many times do I have to remind you that I'm immortal?  
  
JAKE: Fine, then I'll turn you upside down crucifix right side up *laughs*  
  
Rasputyn shivers a bit at that thought, but brushes it off and opens his laptop again and starts typing again.  
  
JAKE: What are you doing this time?  
  
RASPUTYN: Investigating something really interesting  
  
JAKE: Oh? What is it? *looks at the screen*  
  
RASPUTYN: Looks like we found the answer to our problems  
  
JAKE: What you found an exorcist for me to use to get rid of you *chuckles*  
  
RASPUTYN: No, I seem to have found something that'll help us with world domination  
  
JAKE: Oh?  
  
Rasputyn makes an image of a large silver sword with a blue diamond incrusted close to the handle.  
  
RASPUTYN: Behold, the Sword of the Wolves, which powers are far beyond my own  
  
JAKE: Okay...what does it do?  
  
RASPUTYN: Legend has it that whoever possesses it has the power to control the world, although the whereabouts of the sword is still unknown, but... *eyes glow in greed* how much I'd LOVE to have it  
  
JAKE: I'd love to have it too...that way I can stab you with it *snickers*  
  
RASPUTYN: There's one problem though, the sword will only give its full power to "the chosen one"  
  
JAKE: And who the fuck is this so called "chosen one"?  
  
RASPUTYN: I dunno, but I guess we won't have to worry about that, I can always infect it with my "evil touch" and its mine!  
  
JAKE: I just hope that this "chosen one" isn't anywhere in sight  
  
RASPUTYN: Don't worry, you can leave it all to me *evil grin*  
  
****  
  
Mission Control, the Master had called the Rovers to the Briefing Room for a few announcements.  
  
HUNTER: What seems to be the problem, Master?  
  
MASTER: Well, first of all, I'm happy to announce that we have a new group of recruits that will be joining us  
  
SHANE: New recruits? Well, this family is getting bigger all the time  
  
SKYLER: Aren't there enough of us already?  
  
MASTER: There is a good reason why we're adding new members to the Rovers, Skyler, you just have to be patient  
  
SKYLER: Okay  
  
The transdogmifiers start glowing.  
  
CODY: Looks like they're here  
  
A few seconds went by and finally the transdogmifiers opened up letting the smoke come out and reveal the 6 new Rovers. There was a large male Alaskan Malamute wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and combat boots, another one who was a wolf/husky mix was wearing a navy blue T-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. There was also a female husky who had red and white fur wearing a teal top, camouflage pants and black shoes. The brown Chow was wearing a white T-shirt, jeans and shoes, the orange Chinook was wearing a white T- shirt with a blue button shirt on top, black pants and combat boots. And finally the small gray husky was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Atticus" in red letters, jeans and boots.  
  
SKYLER: *sees the husky/whispers to Cody* Looks like one of them is a punk like me too  
  
CODY: You think?  
  
SKYLER: Yeah, check out that T-shirt  
  
MASTER: May I present to you our new Rovers, from left to right, Steele, Balto, Jenna, Nikki, Kaltag and Star  
  
EXILE: Welcome comrades!  
  
HUNTER: *shakes Balto's hand* I'm Hunter, welcome the Road Rovers  
  
BALTO: *shakes Hunter's hand* Thanks, it's a pleasure to be here  
  
STEELE: *to Jenna* You know Jenna looking at you in that outfit...Hehe, gets me kinda horny  
  
BALTO: Back off, Steele!  
  
JENNA: Balto, let me handle this  
  
She grabs Steele and throws him across the room, he hits the wall and lands on the floor with his eyes swirling around.  
  
STEELE: *groggy* Brooke Shields is that you?  
  
BLITZ: Ooh, I like 'em rough like you  
  
Jenna scoffs and throws Blitz across the room too, hits the wall and lands on Steele.  
  
NIKKI: Now that's what I call a pile of losers *chuckles*  
  
KALTAG: That was so hilarious, so amusing, so...  
  
STAR: That was funny!  
  
Kaltag growls and punches him in the head, Star laughs a bit in a stupid way and then falls to the floor.  
  
MASTER: Well, I'll leave you all to socialize, show them around, show them their rooms and meet back here in an hour to discuss this mission.  
  
Everyone agreed and went separate ways in different groups.  
  
****  
  
Down in the hallways, Skyler was showing Balto where his room was after touring all of Mission Control.  
  
BALTO: *a bit amazed* You guys got a lot of stuff here  
  
SKYLER: Yeah, this is our home, so we need those things that help us call it home  
  
Walking further down, a door opens and Rock comes out.  
  
ROCK: *sees Skyler* Hi buddy!  
  
SKYLER: Hey Rocky! *hugs him*  
  
ROCK: How are you?  
  
SKYLER: I'm good...Rocky, this is Balto, he's one of the new guys here  
  
ROCK: Ah, more rookies, eh? *extends his hand* Rock Markenson  
  
BALTO: *shakes his hand* Balto McCanine  
  
ROCK: How do you like this place so far?  
  
BALTO: Heh, its okay...at least it's better than sleeping in a old rotten boat  
  
ROCK: Yeah, I guess so  
  
SKYLER: Rocky, you wanna come with me to show Balto his room?  
  
ROCK: Sure  
  
SKYLER: *walks on* I hope you don't mind sharing a room  
  
BALTO: Not at all  
  
Skyler opens a door that was Balto's room, Balto walks in and looks around a bit curious.  
  
SKYLER: It's kinda plain right now, but once you and your roommate decorate it, it'll look better  
  
BALTO: Thanks  
  
SKYLER: Anything else you need?  
  
BALTO: Uh, not right now, thanks  
  
SKYLER: Sure *looks at Rock* C'mon, we'll leave you get comfy  
  
Balto nods, a while later there's a knock on the door.  
  
BALTO: Come in  
  
The door opens and there stands Steele surprised to see Balto.  
  
STEELE: *growls* What the hell are you doing here?  
  
BALTO: This is my room, what are YOU doing here?  
  
STEELE: Heh, I was told that I was gonna share a room...I was hoping that it was gonna with Jenna  
  
BALTO: Dream on  
  
STEELE: Get out of my room  
  
BALTO: YOUR room!? This is OUR room  
  
Steele angrily grabs Balto and smacks him against the wall holding him there and growling in his face.  
  
STEELE: Either you get out or I'll make you!  
  
BALTO: ...I'm not gonna fight  
  
STEELE: What? Afraid of me?  
  
BALTO: No...I think it's stupid that we fight over a room *packs his things to leave*  
  
STEELE: Heh, another of you to say you're scared of fighting me  
  
Balto just growls and leaves the room, Steele slams the door and screams "STAY OUT!" at him. Balto walks down the hallway to find Jenna's room, hoping that it wasn't taken, he stands in front of the door and sighs, he was still kinda shy being around Jenna, but he just gathered his courage and knocked on the door.  
  
JENNA: *opens the door/surprised* Balto?  
  
BALTO: Yeah, hi there...Look, I was wondering if I can stay in your room?  
  
JENNA: Sure, you can stay here  
  
BALTO: *walks in the room* You don't have a roommate?  
  
JENNA: *closing the door* No, I was lucky I got a room without sharing  
  
BALTO: Well, if you want me to, I can leave and maybe I can stay in Nikki's room  
  
JENNA: Balto, it's okay  
  
BALTO: Thanks  
  
JENNA: Were you assigned to this room?  
  
BALTO: Not really, I had a room and a roommate, but I couldn't take it  
  
JENNA: Who was your roommate?  
  
BALTO: I'll let you guess  
  
JENNA: Steele  
  
BALTO: Bingo!  
  
JENNA: The 2 of you haven't worked things out yet, I suppose  
  
BALTO: Nah, he stills hates me as much as he always has...and I can see that he still has a crush on you  
  
JENNA: Well, you won't have to worry about that Glory Hound, I can handle him  
  
BALTO: Yeah, I saw that you can back there, that was a good throw  
  
JENNA: Thank you *smiles*  
  
Balto smiles at her too and starts making himself at home in the room, he also helped Jenna around with certain things. He saw that she dropped one of her bandanas, he bent down to grab and at the same time Jenna bent down to get it too, their hands touched. They both blushed and pulled their hands out of the way quickly, Balto then takes the bandana and hands it to her. Jenna takes it and stares at him for a moment.  
  
BALTO: *nervous* Uh...  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door that disturbed their moment, the door opens and Colleen comes in.  
  
COLLEEN: Hey, the Master's calling us, let's get moving blokes  
  
BALTO: We're on our way *walks out of the room*  
  
Jenna and Colleen follow close behind, all the Rovers were soon gathered in the Briefing Room awaiting the Master's orders.  
  
MASTER: *referring to the new ones* I hope that all of you feel welcome here  
  
NIKKI: Yes, we do, Master, sir  
  
KALTAG: It's a pleasure, it's an honor, it's...  
  
STAR: Thanks a lot!  
  
KALTAG: *angry* THAT'S IT!  
  
Pounces on Star and they both start wrestling on the ground, that is until Hunter and Balto separated them.  
  
MASTER: Well, now that you are all here, lets begin *turns on the screens behind him* It seems like Parvo is starting a new plan to create weapons of mass destruction once again  
  
HUNTER: Oh man, when will this guy give up?  
  
BALTO: What? You've fought with him before?  
  
BLITZ: Yah, like a million times  
  
EXILE: Not to mentionski his minions, Jake and Rasputyn  
  
SKYLER: *growls* How much I hate hearing their names  
  
DYLAN: Me too  
  
HUNTER: Not only that he used to be a cat and now is a psycho idiot that wants to control the world  
  
BALTO: Hmm, the power hungry type, eh? *looks at Steele* I've encounter those before  
  
Steele crosses his arms and glares at Balto.  
  
SHANE: What do you know about these so-called "weapons"?  
  
MASTER: Not very much, the only thing I do know is that the warehouse where they are creating them somewhere close to Denver  
  
BALTO: Whatever it is, we'll take care of it!  
  
HUNTER: Let's hit the road, Rovers!  
  
****  
  
They arrived at the warehouse where the activity was going, everything was pretty quiet, and they were able to sneak inside without any trouble.  
  
BALTO: *whispers to Hunter* Are these missions always these easy?  
  
HUNTER: Uh...not really  
  
SHANE: He's right that was too easy, we should've at least encountered a guard or something  
  
SKYLER: Shit, this is a trap!  
  
VOICE: Of course it's a trap!  
  
Everybody turns and sees Rasputyn above on a balcony close to the roof, the doors are shut leaving the Rovers trapped and several demon cano-mutants come out fully armed and ready to fight.  
  
STEELE: Eww, what are does disgusting beasts?  
  
BLITZ: Cano-mutants!  
  
RASPUTYN: That's Demon Cano-mutants for you, Mr. Fluffy Pants! *chuckles*  
  
COLLEEN: For once I agree  
  
Jenna giggles.  
  
RASPUTYN: *sees Jenna* Ooh, what do we have here? A deliciously looking Husky *licks his lips*  
  
BALTO: *gets in front of Jenna* You place one paw on Jenna and I'll rip you apart!  
  
RASPUTYN: What an interesting Love Triangle, I'm sorry "loverboy" but that bitch is mine *looks at demons* GET THEM!  
  
As the cano-mutants start attacking the Rovers, Rasputyn uses his psychic powers on Balto lifting him off the ground and starting to strangle him. Kaltag sees this happening, he concentrates his eyes on Rasputyn and starts using the same psychic powers on him to set Balto free.  
  
RASPUTYN: *confused* What's going on!?  
  
NIKKI: Looks like he met his match!  
  
RASPUTYN: *growls at Kaltag* Do you think you can challenge me?  
  
KALTAG: *gets in karate position* BRING IT ON!  
  
Rasputyn jumps and they both start fighting with karate punches and kicks. Meanwhile, Rock was trying to get his crystal to work, but it didn't seem to obey him, at least he could still destroy the demon cano-mutants that faced him.  
  
Cody and Skyler were surrounded by 10 cano-mutants, they knew they wouldn't be able to fight them all off.  
  
SKYLER: I think it's time for a little earthquake, Cody  
  
CODY: You said it, bro!  
  
They both make fists and using their super strength they smashed them on the ground making the ground under them shake violently, it did work, because the cano-mutants fell to the ground. The quake was so intense that it created a huge hole in the ground that lead down the center of the earth, Jenna was losing her balance and was about to fall into the hole. There was a sudden flash that saved her and a sound of thunder sounded.  
  
DYLAN: *surprised* Whoa, what was that?  
  
STAR: That was...Balto?  
  
Sure enough it was Balto who had saved Jenna from falling into the depths of the earth.  
  
BALTO: *blushes* Well, I've been know to be fast  
  
HUNTER: Wow, he's as fast as I am!  
  
COLLEEN: Maybe even faster, Huntie  
  
BALTO: *places Jenna back on her feet* Are you okay?  
  
JENNA: Yeah...thank you  
  
STEELE: *angry* I'm gonna put an end to this!  
  
He grabbed a huge piece of machinery (that weighed like a ton) and threw it at Balto, Jenna saw it coming, she pushed Balto aside and used her laser eyes on the machine to destroy it.  
  
BALTO: *wide eyed* Whoa...  
  
JENNA: Stop being such a brainless idiot, Steele!  
  
Steele just growls and continues to fight a couple of more cano-mutants, Jenna shakes her head and helped Balto up.  
  
BALTO: Nice shot *referring to her laser eyes*  
  
JENNA: Thanks  
  
Back with the fight between Kaltag and Rasputyn, they were both suspended in mid air and surrounded by their psychic shields.  
  
RASPUTYN: You're a worthy opponent  
  
KALTAG: Same here, pity I'm gonna have to destroy you  
  
RASPUTYN: *slight smirk* I'd like to see you try  
  
Kaltag narrows his eyes and broke Rasputyn's shield and pressed him against the wall, just as Kaltag was gonna finish him off, Rasputyn growled.  
  
RASPUTYN: *showing everybody the finger* FUCK YOU ALL!  
  
He suddenly explodes in flames and disappears in a black cloud, Balto was surprised at Rasputyn's "disappearing act", and he then turned his attention to Steele and glared at him. Steele glared back with a slight growl.  
  
Exile, Blitz, Colleen and Dylan came into the room, they had been checking out inside the facility to destroy the plans.  
  
HUNTER: Anything?  
  
EXILE: It's kinda weirdski, there's nothing back thereski  
  
HUNTER: Nothing!?  
  
DYLAN: You heard him, there's nothing in there, no plans, no machinery...nothing that can incriminate them from creating weapons of mass destruction  
  
BALTO: That's weird, I thought you said they were doing something suspicious  
  
SHANE: So did I...maybe this was a trap to capture us all  
  
ROCK: Most probably it was  
  
SKYLER: Knowing Rasputyn he wants us for his little "evil army"  
  
COLLEEN: Well, I have to say that it wasn't a complete loss...at least we can destroy this place so that it will never be used again  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
After blowing up the warehouse they flew for home in the Sky Rover, Balto noticed that Shane was kinda uneasy.  
  
BALTO: *whispers* You okay, bud?  
  
SHANE: Sorta...I mean, it's strange...we were told that they had this plan for world domination and then it turns out that there's nothing...it just doesn't make sense  
  
BALTO: You yourself said it was some plan to capture us  
  
SHANE: I know, but now that I think about it deeply...it doesn't make sense *shrugs* Maybe I'm just tried...I haven't been sleeping well  
  
BALTO: *pats his back* You'll be okay  
  
SHANE: Tell me something, do you like Jenna?  
  
BALTO: *blushes a bit* Uh...yeah, I do  
  
SHANE: I can tell, by the way you protect her from evil and from that Steele fello  
  
BALTO: Heh, Steele's been after Jenna even since we were both around, I just can't find a way to keep him away from her  
  
SHANE: Well, she certainly knows how to take care of herself, unless you've forgotten how she flipped Steele and Blitz  
  
BALTO: Yeah, and the whole laser eyes thing she did back there  
  
SHANE: She's your mate?  
  
BALTO: Uh...not really, we've dated, nothing serious  
  
SHANE: Hey, don't let her get away *joking*  
  
BALTO: I got it covered *smirks*  
  
They continued talking until they reached Mission Control.  
  
****  
  
Jake stood in the vehicle port with the whole army of cano-mutants ands guards waiting for a report from Rasputyn.  
  
JAKE: Where the fuck is that bastard? *growls*  
  
He began to pace around and then he caught a nasty smell of a dead corpse, he looked at the floor seeing the formation of a black liquid on the ground, it began to boil. The liquid rose up and took the shape of a cano- mutant; it materialized and turned into Rasputyn.  
  
JAKE: Well?  
  
RASPUTYN: They took the bait, now we can be sure that they and the new ones aren't gonna bother us  
  
JAKE: New ones? They got new recruits?  
  
RASPUTYN: Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it  
  
JAKE: Are you sure?  
  
RASPUTYN: Was I ever wrong? *before Jake opens his mouth* Don't answer that question  
  
JAKE: Well, I don't have time to deal with this, time to move out!  
  
As the whole army of vehicles and trailers started to move, Jake and Rasputyn boarded their Hummer and drove off.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, no real activities were going on that day, so the "rookies" decided to train a bit in the gym. Skyler was showing Cody and Star how to skate on the set of ramps they had placed in the back of the gym. Steele was weightlifting and all the time glaring with slight growls at Balto who was also lifting weights with Rock.  
  
ROCK: It seems like Steele doesn't like you  
  
BALTO: He never liked me, he's always hated me, even when we were pups  
  
ROCK: What is that?  
  
BALTO: I dunno, maybe because he discriminates half breeds and wolves...other than that I have no clue why  
  
ROCK: With that attitude, he needs a brain surgery  
  
BALTO: Hehe, you said it Rock *pats his back*  
  
ROCK: Then maybe you can shove his head up his ass  
  
BALTO: *chuckles* Nah, I dislike him too, but it's not hatred...its only like we don't get along, that's all  
  
ROCK: Ah well...whenever you need me to torture him, just call me  
  
BALTO: Heh, I'm sure I will  
  
Balto stopped and set his weights down on the floor, he grabbed his water bottle and began to guzzle down the water to kill his dehydration. Steele came walking by with his own water bottle, he had finished for the day, as he passed by Balto he hit him with his elbow on the chest. This made Balto gag and spit his water that went all over Steele, he stopped in his tracks and started to growl, everybody froze for a moment.  
  
STEELE: *angry* You stupid Wolf/Dog, you wet me!  
  
BALTO: Me!? You made me lose my water  
  
STEELE: Oh yeah, well let me make it up to ya *throws the water in his bottle on Balto*  
  
Balto growls at Steele and hits him with his empty bottle, they both snarled at each other and began to wrestle, and all the other Rovers came to separate the fight. Rock pulled Balto away since he could handle him on his own, on the other hand, it took Skyler and Cody to use all their super strength to hold Steele back.  
  
STEELE: Let me go, you mutts!  
  
SKYLER: *tightens his hold* Who you calling mutt, punk?  
  
CODY: Do you think you should use that expression since you're a punk?  
  
SKYLER: Guess not  
  
HUNTER: Take it easy, guys  
  
STEELE: Heh, try to tell this Wolf/Dog to keep quiet  
  
BALTO: Shut up, Steele, I had enough of you  
  
STEELE: Yeah, well you know what, I had enough of you too!  
  
BALTO: At least we agree on something  
  
STEELE: This ends once and for all Balto...you and me, fight to the death right here, right now!  
  
HUTNER: Hey, nobody's gonna fight anybody to the death  
  
BALTO: I'm not gonna fight  
  
STEELE: Well I'm gonna make you, one way or another  
  
HUNTER: They're not listening to me, aren't they?  
  
COLLEEN: No  
  
HUNTER: Oh  
  
A few minutes later, everybody was gathered around to watch this fight that was soon to begin.  
  
COLLEEN: *to Jenna* Why is Balto doing this?  
  
JENNA: *sighs* He really wants to settle his differences he has with Steele  
  
COLLEEN: Do you think this is the best way?  
  
JENNA: Well, he never wanted it to come to a fight, but it seems like it's gonna be that way  
  
COLLEEN: *sighs*  
  
Meanwhile Nikki and Kaltag were placing their bets.  
  
NIKKI: I bet 10 bucks that Steele takes him down  
  
KALTAG: Nah, I'm not betting like that again  
  
STAR: Statically there's a 50/50 probability that Balto will become victorious in this confrontation  
  
NIKKI/KALTAG: Huh?  
  
SHANE: Looks like he's smart now  
  
STAR: *shakes his head coming out of his trance* Huh, who's smart?  
  
NIKKI: Looks like he's dumb again  
  
KALTAG: Let me check *looks at Star* what's the square root of 64,156?  
  
STAR: Square who?  
  
KALTAG: Yeah, he's dumb again  
  
Steele and Balto circled each other growling, finally Steele made his move attacking him with a fierce bite to his shoulder. Balto screamed and punched Steele on his nose making it bleed and it made him let go, Steele wiped away the blood from his nose and pounced. Just before he slammed into him Balto kicked him in the stomach making him fall back and land on the ground.  
  
COLLEEN: Do you think we should stop this?  
  
JENNA: If it starts getting out of hand, yes  
  
Steele grabbed Balto and threw him across the room, Balto hit the wall with his back, the pain was such a sudden rush that made him get on his knees and rub his back with one hand. Steele was about to kick Balto in the face with his boot, when he quickly reacted and grabbed his foot and made him fall to the ground.  
  
BALTO: It's over...  
  
STEELE: Oh, I'm not done with you yet!  
  
Steele grabs Balto by the neck and starts crushing it with his bare hands.  
  
ROCK: Okay that's too much  
  
Rock, Skyler and Cody intervened in the fight separating the two, Rock held Balto who was gasping for air.  
  
ROCK: C'mon bud, breathe...  
  
Steele growled and snarled trying to set himself free from the two young Malamute's and finish off Balto, Exile came into the room.  
  
EXILE: The Master wants to see comrade Balto and comrade Steele...he doesn't look very happy  
  
Balto and Steele were escorted to the Briefing Room where the Master awaited them, they both stood side by side looking up at the balcony. They both felt uncomfortable and nervous, like they were at the principals office and they were expecting to be expelled from school (believe me, I've being in that situation before).  
  
MASTER: ...I'm a bit disappointed at you two  
  
BALTO: *hands his head* I'm sorry Master  
  
STEELE: He started it all!  
  
BALTO: I did not!  
  
MASTER: Silence  
  
BALTO/STEELE: Okay...  
  
MASTER: I have been told that you two aren't much of friends, right?  
  
STEELE: No, not really  
  
MASTER: And you both decided to settle your differences by a "fight to the death" as I was told  
  
BALTO: I didn't want to  
  
MASTER: It is a good idea that you want to solve whatever is going on between you, but please try to do it a different way  
  
BALTO/STEELE: *hanging their heads* Yes, Master  
  
MASTER: Good, you may go now  
  
Balto and Steele walked away into the hallway to get to their rooms, they walked silently without looking or talking to each other. Balto finally broke the silence.  
  
BALTO: You still dislike me?  
  
STEELE: Well...sorta...  
  
BALTO: What is it that you don't like about me?  
  
STEELE: The wolf thing  
  
BALTO: ...What is your problem with wolves?  
  
STEELE: I dunno...I just don't like them  
  
BALTO: Well you don't seem to dislike Shane  
  
STEELE: He's a German Shepherd  
  
BALTO: Who's half wolf too  
  
STEELE: Well, yeah...  
  
BALTO: ...I think I know what bothers you of me  
  
STEELE: ?  
  
BALTO: You're jealous  
  
STEELE: Me? Jealous of you?  
  
BALTO: *crosses his arms* Well...  
  
STEELE: Okay, I guess I am...a bit jealous  
  
BALTO: *sighs* Listen Steele, I'm sure that this isn't gonna be easy for the both of us, but...maybe we can start being friends or something  
  
STEELE: Yeah, maybe...  
  
BALTO: I think it's best that we both forget what happened in the past and heck, who knows, maybe we'll end being best buddies  
  
STEELE: All in its time, Balto, all in its time  
  
Balto extends his hand out for him to shake, Steele sorta hesitates but then finally gives in and shakes hands with Balto. They start walking back to the gym to fix the mess they made, Steele gives a pat on Balto's shoulder.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere way up north, the whole army of 18-wheelers were way on their way, with some hummers carrying the cano-mutants and guards. Inside of the blue hummer was Rasputyn tracking their position on his laptop.  
  
JAKE: *grunts* Where the fuck are we?  
  
RASPUTYN: *typing on his laptop* In about an hour we'll be entering Alaska  
  
JAKE: Are you certain that that sword is in this fucking place?  
  
RAPSUTYN: Yes I'm sure, and if you stop fucking around, we'll get there faster  
  
JAKE: Shut up  
  
Rasputyn takes a cable and hooks it up to a small satellite dish and then hooks it to his computer.  
  
JAKE: What are you doing?  
  
RASPUTYN: I'm gonna try to pinpoint the exact position on where that sword is  
  
JAKE: With that piece of shit? You're out of your fucking mind...and what does it have a tracking device on it?  
  
RASPUTYN: No, the sword is sensitive to any demonic manifestation within miles, all I have to do is launch my psychic shield and then pass the information I get into this simple dish and give the image on the screen  
  
JAKE: If it doesn't work I can use that little satellite dish to get better TV reception in my room  
  
Rasputyn looks the sky, his red eyes starting glowing red and there's a flash and a wave of red beams that fly all over the Alaskan sky, Rasputyn felt something he then activated the little satellite dish and an image of the state of Alaska appears on the screen. Jake looks on the screen and right where the Mt. McKinley was there was a red light flashing on it.  
  
JAKE: Is that...?  
  
RASPUTYN: Yes...looks like we have a winner  
  
****  
  
Back at Mission Control, the claxon sounded, which meant there was an emergency meeting the Briefing Room. All the Rovers assisted.  
  
HUNTER: What seems to be the trouble?  
  
MASTER: It looks like we got trouble again, somebody in Canada had reported seeing cano-mutants and a brigade of 18-wheelers heading north, my beliefs that they're heading for Alaska  
  
SKYLER: What the fuck do they want in Alaska?  
  
MASTER: That's what you have to find out Rovers  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Shane and Balto were preparing their weapons with some of the other Rovers.  
  
SHANE: You know, I'm getting that strange feeling again I had in the previous mission  
  
BALTO: Really? That still bothers you?  
  
SHANE: Yeah, but now I get the feeling that this mission and the pervious are related in some way  
  
BALTO: How so?  
  
SHANE: Maybe the whole "weapons of mass destruction" was distraction  
  
BALTO: A distraction?  
  
SHANE: Yeah, that way we'd be so busy doing one thing that we wouldn't pay attention to what they're really doing  
  
BALTO: ...You know what, that makes sense  
  
SHANE: So you don't think I'm crazy?  
  
BALTO: No, I do think you're crazy, but that comment makes perfect sense...They wanted us to believe one thing when they were really doing something else  
  
SHANE: Well then, I guess we don't anything to do but take 'em down, eh?  
  
BALTO: You said it  
  
The Rovers boarded the Sky Rover and in a little more than an hour they were flying over Alaska.  
  
STEELE: *looking out the window* Brings back memories  
  
NIKKI: Yeah, all the races we've done  
  
BALTO: *getting Jenna's attention* Remember that place?  
  
JENNA: *looks out the window* Yes, Eagle Pass, right?  
  
BALTO: That's right...That's where we had our last date  
  
JENNA: Heh, just remember that we're not on a date right now  
  
BALTO: Don't have to tell me twice  
  
SHANE: *co-piloting with Hunter* Alright, we're here now, do you remember where the Master said they were heading  
  
HUNTER: He didn't say  
  
SHANE: Hmm... *turns on the radar, it sizzles and starts smoking* DANG!  
  
HUNTER: What happened?  
  
SHANE: It appears that someone has been messing with the Sky Rover when I said he should play with it! *glares at Skyler*  
  
SKYLER: What!? I didn't do anything!  
  
DYLAN: *whispers to Skyler* He already knows you did it  
  
Skyler grunts.  
  
HUNTER: Guess we'll have to go by instinct then  
  
SHANE: Nah, I'll be the radar  
  
HUNTER: How?  
  
SHANE: Rasputyn's not the only one with psychic powers  
  
He closes his eyes and starts concentrating, everything is quiet and then Shane's opens his golden eyes that were glowing with a green swirl in them.  
  
SHANE: Go 30 degrees starboard  
  
HUNTER: Huh?  
  
SHANE: Make a right, Hunter  
  
HUTNER: Why didn't you say so?  
  
KALTAG: *rolls his eyes* He's just as dumb as Star  
  
NIKKI: *whispers to Kaltag* The thing with Star is that he's just autistic, Hunter's dumb forever  
  
Kaltag chuckles.  
  
****  
  
At the base of Mt. McKinley, the cano-mutants had set a temporary camp, while Jake and Rasputyn were going up the mountain, a few of his demon cano- mutants following up with some equipment some weapons. All the time they were climbing up, Rasputyn's eyes were glowing searching for the sword.  
  
JAKE: We should've found it by now, are you sure where you're going?  
  
RASPUTYN: Yes, I'm sure on where the fuck I am...just realize that I said that this wasn't gonna be easy  
  
JAKE: Nothing's ever easy with you  
  
RASPUTYN: Ooh, you finally found my secret *winks*  
  
Jake growls.  
  
A while later, Rasputyn stopped and concentrated his eyes deep into the entrance of a cave that look liked it was covered by rocks, snow and ice.  
  
RASPUTYN: It's in here! *orders his demons* Penetrate it!  
  
The demon cano-mutants start using their fire to melt the ice and snow and then they place explosives to get through the rocks, they blasted them leaving the entrance wide open for them to enter.  
  
Balto suddenly grabs his chest gasping for air, he was feeling a strange pain in his chest.  
  
DYLAN: You okay, Balto?  
  
BALTO: *his pain disappears* ...I think I am  
  
SKYLER: What's wrong? You looked like you were shot  
  
BALTO: I'm okay now  
  
SHANE: *stills using his psychic powers* If you keep going straight this way, we'll be arriving to where they are  
  
HUNTER: *nods* How long do you think it'll take to get there  
  
SHANE: At this speed, in a few minutes  
  
Back in the cave with Rasputyn and Jake, they were exploring the whole cave that had a dirt ground and icicles hanging from the roof, the only source of light came from the entrance of the cave that would then bounce off the icicles and dimly illuminate the place.  
  
RASPUTYN: *makes a fist* We're close...I can feel it  
  
JAKE: Feel it? Like energy waves?  
  
RASPUTYN: Yes  
  
JAKE: I don't feel it  
  
RASPUTYN: You're not an evil spiritual entity, only those forms of life can truly understand it  
  
JAKE: *rolls eyes* Whatever  
  
They come into an opening that led them into a large room, in the center was a large pile of stones that sparkled with the sunlight that came in through a hole in the roof on the cave. Rasputyn stared at it in wonder.  
  
RASPUTYN: It's all true...it's not a fucking bedtime story, this is real!  
  
JAKE: And now what? Pull it out like King Arthur did?  
  
Rasputyn starts climbing up the pile of rocks approaching the sword.  
  
In the Sky Rover...  
  
BALTO: *shivering* Is it just me or is it getting really cold?  
  
Steele exhales and you can see steam spewing not only from his mouth, but also from the others as they breathed.  
  
ROCK: This is kinda strange  
  
SKYLER: Yeah, don't we have a heater in here?  
  
SHANE: Hang in there fellas  
  
Back in the cave...  
  
Just as Rasputyn was reaching the top the weather outside starts getting colder and dark clouds heavy with snow start forming quickly, you could even heard like light thunder sounding. Rasputyn reached the top and stared at the sword with evil eyes.  
  
RASPUTYN: ...Hehe, the Sword of the Wolves, eh? *extends his hand to touch it* Now you will have to be known as the Sword of Rasputyn!  
  
CANO-MUTANT1: I think he lost it  
  
CANO-MUTANT2: Definitely  
  
Rasputyn grabs it, immediately the sword starts glowing and fighting back his evil powers.  
  
RASPUTYN: *looking at the sword* You wanna fight? Go ahead!  
  
Rasputyn grabs it with both hands and starts infecting it with his evil touch, the blue crystal engraved in it suddenly becomes black and it stops trying to fight of Rasputyn.  
  
RASPUTYN: *evil grin* I win...  
  
JAKE: Uh, is that all that's suppose to happen?  
  
RASPUTYN: No, now I have to liberate its power, but not in here  
  
JAKE: I hate it when you get so fucking dramatic  
  
Back in the Sky Rover...  
  
COLLEEN: Blimey, I've never seen such an awful weather like this  
  
JENNA: It's never been like this before  
  
KALTAG: It looks like it's gonna be a blizzard, but its not the time of year for them  
  
STAR: Actually a blizzard can start forming itself whenever there's a section of low pressure in the air and with the amount of precipitation, there can a be a blizzard at any time of the year  
  
KALTAG: How do you know all that?  
  
STAR: Uh...I dunno...I forgot  
  
Nikki shakes his head.  
  
SHANE: Don't worry guys, we're gonna land in a while and then we'll get to the bottom of this  
  
Jenna notices Balto feeling a bit uneasy and a bit worried, she places her hand on Balto's.  
  
JENNA: Are you okay?  
  
BALTO: ...I think I am, I just feel kinda weird right now, like something's gonna happen  
  
JENNA: A little intuition?  
  
BALTO: Yeah...just don't know if it's good or bad  
  
Back in the cave... (again)  
  
Rasputyn steps outside with Jake and the other mutants.  
  
JAKE: What fuck is going on with the weather?  
  
RASPUTYN: It's the beginning of the end, Jake *admires the sword* Let's see what this baby can do  
  
Rasputyn holds it in the air and makes it glow, he sees the Sky Rover approaching them, he gets and evil grin points the sword at the flying vehicle sends a large thunderbolt at it. It strikes the Sky Rover and everybody was jolted out of their seats, and it started to go down like a rock, it hits the ground and all the Rovers come out feeling a bit shaken.  
  
CODY: This is gonna leave a mark  
  
SKYLER: *holds his head* I feel dizzy  
  
ROCK: Everyone okay?  
  
DYLAN: A bit shaken, but I guess we're all right  
  
BALTO: And it looks like we found out culprits *pointing to the group of cano-mutants with the parked 18-wheelers and hummers*  
  
STEELE: *points to the sky* What's that?  
  
Everybody looks up and see Rasputyn holding the sword in his hands and flashing its power all around.  
  
EXILE: It's Rasputyn  
  
BALTO: *glares at Rasputyn* I'm going up there  
  
KALTAG: Wait Balto, we gotta get through those cano-mutants are they ARE gonna turn us into dog food  
  
BALTO: You guys take care of them, I go after Rasputyn  
  
SHANE: Have you gone crazy, he's way more powerful than you, he'll destroy you  
  
SKYLER: I'll go with him, you coming too, Rock?  
  
ROCK: *nods* Sure, why not?  
  
BALTO: Thanks guys...NOW MUSH!  
  
Balto, Skyler and Rock take off in one direction while the other Rovers go in the other direction to take on the mutants. Rasputyn makes his bat wings appear and the demon horns on his head grow out too.  
  
RASPUTYN: Very soon I will invincible...and soon everybody will bow down to me! Me, Rasputyn Übel, the Prince of Darkness!  
  
JAKE: Hey, you promised that you would share with me the glory!  
  
RASPUTYN: SHARE!? I'd rather give up my upside down crucifix for an halo than to let you have the glory  
  
JAKE: *growls angrily* You fucking bastard son of a bitch!  
  
RASPUTYN: *sees some of the Rovers coming up the mountain quickly* Once I'm done with them, I'll finish you off!  
  
Jake finally snaps and pounces on Rasputyn attacking him with his teeth and his claws, Rasputyn didn't expect it so he fell to the ground letting the sword go. Balto saw the sword coming down on him, he stared at it and the sword started to glow, Balto extended his hand and grabbed the sword.  
  
Rasputyn and Jake stop fighting and watch amazed how Balto had grabbed the sword that was glowing in his hands. The crystal went from black to blue as the evilness inside of it disappeared.  
  
RASPUTYN: NO! HE'S RUINING THE SPELL!  
  
The sword gleamed in Balto's hand, it had a great power in it and somehow Balto was able to handle it and even channel it to where he wanted it.  
  
JAKE: What the fuck is going on?  
  
RASPUTYN: He's...the "chosen one"  
  
JAKE: You mean...  
  
RASPUTYN: Yeah, he can kick our tails into the grave...I will not allow it!  
  
He flaps his wings to fly away, Jake jumped on Rasputyn and held on to him.  
  
JAKE: Just before you destroy him, drop me off down below  
  
Rasputyn rolls his eyes and starts spinning around making Jake lose him grip and fall downward to the ground. On the ground, the Rovers were almost finished with the cano-mutants when Kaltag saw Jake falling through the sky and screaming, he surrounds Jake with a psychic shield slowing down the fall. Just when Jake was close to the ground, Kaltag takes away the shield and lets Jake go THUMP on the ground.  
  
Jake rubs his head, he feels somebody's foot on his chest, and he looks up and sees Cody and the other Rovers looking down on him.  
  
HUNTER: Game over, Jake  
  
Jake just growls, but doesn't make any maneuver to get free, because any movement would screw everything up for him and he'll get captured.  
  
The sword in Balto's hand start to glow light blue, the glow also covered Balto and in a sudden flash Balto was covered in an armor of steel.  
  
SKYLER: Hey, that's almost like your Crystal Amor, Rocky  
  
ROCK: Yeah, almost  
  
Rasputyn descends from the sky a few yards in front of Balto and glares at him.  
  
RASPUTYN: *crosses his arms/glares* You be the chosen one, eh? Heir to the great power that should've been mine!  
  
BALTO: It was meant to be yours  
  
RASPUTYN: Nor was it meant for you, you were only chosen to be the sword's guardian and the possessor of its great power, so hand it over  
  
BALTO: *gets in fight position* I don't think so  
  
RASPUTYN: *makes 2 black swords appear in his hands* Have it your way, but don't cry if I kill you  
  
They both lunged at each other and started fencing, every time their swords clashed sparks would fly.  
  
SKYLER: Do you think we should help?  
  
ROCK: Maybe we should  
  
They both run to attack but then bump into a strange force field that prevented them from coming any closer to the battling couple.  
  
SKYLER: Looks like we're left alone outside  
  
ROCK: Maybe not for long  
  
He transform into his Crystal Armor (finally!), but when he tried to penetrate it with one of his weapons there was only an explosion and nothing happened to the shield. Everybody else down below heard the explosion and were distracted by it, this gave Jake the chance to escape, he jumped into his hummer and drove off.  
  
COLLEEN: He's getting away!  
  
CODY: I'll stop him  
  
Cody makes a pair of fists and smashes them against the ground, it did create and earthquake, but it wasn't as big as the one that both him and Skyler do, so Jake was able to get away...once again.  
  
Back up the mountains, Balto and Rasputyn were still fighting, by now they were slashing each other with their swords. Rasputyn finally caught Balto when he was distracted and jabbed one sword into his chest, Skyler and Rock watch surprised.  
  
RASPUTYN: *evil smile* Looks like I win  
  
BALTO: *struggling* In...your...dreams!  
  
He gets a hard grip on his sword and literally sliced his head off his body.  
  
RASPUTYN: *shakes the snow off his face* Great, now I lost my head... *looks at his body* HEY YOU! GET YOUR FUCKING TAIL HERE AND PUT ME BACK ON!  
  
Rasputyn body obeys, he pulls out the sword from Balto's chest, Balto fell down on the ground feeling weak and watching the blood flow from his chest, by this time the shield had disappeared allowing Rock and Skyler to come in and assist Balto.  
  
SKYLER: *worried* Oh man, this wound is nasty!  
  
ROCK: *still in his Crystal Armor* Let me try and heal him  
  
While Rock starts healing Balto with his crystal, Rasputyn's body wobbled around touching the ground for his head.  
  
RASPUTYN: YOU STUPID BASTARD, I'M OVER HERE!  
  
His body finally grabbed it and lifted it up and held his head against his side, he could see that he had lost the battle.  
  
RASPUTYN: This sucks *looks at his body* C'mon take us back to hell and you'll glue me back on  
  
He snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a ball of flames, by this time Rock finished healing Balto though he was still weak, he opened his eyes and look at Rock in a friendly way.  
  
BALTO: *weak* Thanks, buddy  
  
ROCK: Anytime, Balto  
  
SKYLER: C'mon Rocky, lets go home  
  
They picked Balto and up and carried down the mountain to the others.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later, all the Rovers were at the Briefing Room with the Master.  
  
MASTER: Well, Rovers, I'm very proud of you, you've saved the world once again from falling into the hands of Rasputyn and a special thanks to our hero, Balto, for his hard work  
  
BALTO: *blushes* I was only doing what I thought was right  
  
KALTAG: He is the most modest, the most incredible, the most intelligent...  
  
STAR: YOU ROCK, BALTO!  
  
KALTAG: *about to punch him, but holds back* You know what, I agree with you  
  
STAR: *smiles* Thanks!  
  
STEELE: *pats Balto's back* You did great, Wolf/dog  
  
BALTO: *smiles* Thanks, Steele  
  
NIKKI: I was wondering, what do you guys do after a success like this?  
  
SKYLER: PARTY TIME!  
  
Rock chuckles and noggies him.  
  
MASTER: It's okay, you may have your own little party  
  
CODY: YEAH!  
  
DYLAN: WHOOHOO!  
  
The party went on, Balto sat alone in a corner, he now had the sword with him in a leather case that was hooked to his belt. Jenna came up to him and sat down next to him.  
  
JENNA: Why so lonely?  
  
BALTO: Hmm, just thinking  
  
JENNA: About?  
  
BALTO: About...how much our lives have changed right now, before we were only rookies, now we're Rovers  
  
JENNA: Well, I'm sure it might take time to get used to, but it looks like the others are adapting perfectly  
  
BALTO: I...I lied, what I really had on my mind was that... *holds Jenna's hand* Jenna, I love you  
  
JENNA: *smile warmly at him* I love you too, Balto  
  
Balto smiled back, they closed their eyes and their lips came together in a loving kiss. The party went on for a couple of hours more, until everybody got tired and went to their rooms to sleep, they all noticed that Balto and Jenna were holding hands as they walked to their own room.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if I couldn't come up with a better ending that this, but I tried. Also I hope that it came out good, or else I'm outta business, thanks so much for your support and I hope you all enjoy, PEACE OUT! 


End file.
